Sonny's Brother
by SWAC NUMBER 1 FAN
Summary: What happens if Zac Efron is Sonny's older brother? What if Tawni and Sonny instantly become BFF'S? What happens if everyone likes Sonny? How does Chad become involved in this story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my sixth story. If you are wondering what other stories I have wrote well they are: A Surprise for Everyone, Strawberry Lip Gloss, The Slumber Party, This is Our Song and Fooling Around in Different Languages. **

**Me: *sigh* I can't believe it I just can't!**

**Sonny: What?**

**Me: I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Sonny: Yea and you don't have a chance of owning it either!**

**Me: Watch your mouth Munroe! I can make you do something you wish you hadn't!**

**Sonny: Ok! I surrender, gosh!**

**This story is called Sonny's Brother.**

Chapter 1

Chad's POV

Today has been the worst day ever! First, I heard the Randoms' are getting a new cast member tomorrow and secondly I am going to Efron's house. I still can't believe mum is making me go to freakin Zac Efron's house again. Just because our families are good friends and I haven't visited since Zac was four (by the way that was a brilliant year since Zac wasn't famous and I was even though I was only two but I starred in this commercial which I got recognized for, then I got the part in the Goody Gang and then I worked in movies and now here I am starring on Mackenzie Falls') and my parents have every week should mean we should go. My mum politely knocked on their door of their hotel like house, well get this Zac I have my own mansion so there! Someone opened the door and I expect it to be Zac's mother but I am not quite sure since I haven't seen her for a while now but when I hear her name I know that is his mother. "Connie, nice to see you again. You remember Chad don't you?" my mum said. That is his mother. "I sure do, Chad you haven't changed one bit, you are still the cute little angel you were when I saw you, I think that was 13 years ago," she told me. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream. "ZAC! GIVE THAT BACK AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" that mysterious voice screamed at Zac. I don't care who it is but I am liking it. Suddenly Zac came running down the stairs. "Pooper," he said annoyingly. I glared at him, "Efro," I said back at him. "What are you doing here, you know you aren't invited?" he told me smirking. "I know but I don't care and as if I ever listen to an Efro," I exclaimed to him. Great comeback Chad. "WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" a voice shouted at us. I looked up and there was the most beautiful, flawless looking girl looking at us. She started to come down the stairs. "Chad this is Sonny. Our daughter but she isn't Sonny Efron as you assume but Sonny Munroe. You see me and my husband gave birth to Zac but my husband died when Zac was two. When Zac was three I remarried and when he was four I gave birth to Sonny," Connie exclaimed. "Dad can I please get a lock? Zac keeps on going in my room and looking in my stuff," Sonny said angrily glaring at Zac as he was giggling. "No honey, you cannot," Sonny's dad (Zac's step-dad) told her quietly. "Let's eat," Connie told us and we all headed to the kitchen. We sat down at their table. There was a phone call. It was Sonny's phone so she picked it up. Man, she is so cute. "Look, we are done so you better stop stalking me or I will call the police!" she said furiously. "Him again?" Zac asked and Sonny nodded. "What is happening?" I asked curiously. "None of your business, Cooper," Sonny yelled at me. All the adults were now staring at us but none brave enough to intrude. "Well, since it isn't my business now it is my business," I said confidently. She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she shouted in my face. "Fine," I retorted back. "Good," she yelled. "Good," I yelled back. "So are we good?" she asked. "No, we are not, not until you tell me who that was on the phone and what he is doing," I commanded. "Fine. It was my ex, he doesn't get what we are over means and now he is stalking me," she exclaimed. After hearing that I went quiet, this shouldn't be happening to a sweet innocent girl like Sonny. "So… how was everyone's day? Chad how about you go first," my dad asked. I gave him a look but then saw that everyone was waiting for me to answer. "My day was horrible! Horrible I tell you! I found out that the Randoms' are getting a new cast member, then Portlyn kept on messing up her lines during filming, then Brenda was all out of steak and lobster so I got served the mystery meat everyone else gets and now I am here," I exclaimed. "Chad, can I tell you something? Too late, you didn't answer so now I am going to have to tell you, I am the new member of So Random or as you like to call them Randoms' and I start tomorrow. Oh and FYI Mackenzie Falls' is the worst Tween Show in the history of shows, I seriously don't know why people watch it," she told me. I gasped. "Ok, I think we should be going, thanks for having us Connie and Brown," my dad said and we started to leave. We walked to the car in silence and headed home.

Sonny's POV

"That jerk! How dare he call me a 'Random' and don't you agree that Mackenzie Falls' is horrible?" I asked everyone. "Well, um it is um," my mum said. "Mackenzie Falls' is um I don't have any words to describe it so that makes it um…" my dad was saying but I interrupted him, "you guys like Mackenzie Falls'. How dare you! Zac what do you think about Mackenzie Falls'?" I asked my brother Zac. I turned to see Zac wasn't there anymore. I then heard loud noises coming from my room. "ZACCCCCCC! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at him running to my room. I heard mum and dad saying some things but I didn't bother listening since Zac was in my room. "Hey sis. What's up?" he asked me trying to sound casual. "GET OUT!" I screamed at him. I seriously didn't have time for this, tomorrow was my first day at work and I didn't want to mess up so I just flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my sixth story so far but don't worry there is so much more so stay tuned. Remember to read my other stories and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you have read my other stories as I mentioned in the first chapter and I am so sorry if I am annoying you guys for keep on telling you to read my stories, anyway I hope you enjoy them and enjoy this chapter too. **

**Me: Mom for my birthday I want to own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mom: How do you expect me to get that for your birthday?**

**Me: Fine then! Christmas?**

**Mom: Honey, you can never own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Me: WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

So today was my first day at work on So Random I was so excited, nervous and worried at the same time. I am excited because I get to be on a hit TV show, I am nervous because what if I mess up and they don't like me and I am worried because I have to see Chad there and what if he embarrasses me as we both hate each other and he does work in the stage next to us. He is such a conceited, big headed, jerk face, selfish with those sparkly blue eyes, soft golden hair… w-w-wait, what am I saying, I mean thinking, he is horrible and he is the rival. I then had to decide on a cute outfit that would impress my new cast mates as I had a lot of adorable clothes. Thanks a lot mum and dad! I then chose one I hadn't wore before, it consisted of a sleeveless purple top with a black bow near the neck area and I wore pink skinny jeans with it and I wore black boots that had heels on them. My hair was all out and my bangs were parted on each side. I added a bit of makeup: just some lip gloss and a faint shade of blusher. I then brushed my teeth and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mum," I said greeting my mum like normal. "Good morning honey. What do you want today?" my mum asked. "The usual thanks," I answered in my polite manner. My mum gave me my pancakes and I was about to dig in when came in a running Zac. How I wish he could be more polite. "Mum! Where is my food?" he snapped at mum. "Hey, don't shout at mum like that! You should try to say it nicely for once as it is always the same!" I shouted at him. "Fine, hi mum, where is my food?" Zac tried again. I rolled my eyes. "Sonny is right, you should sometimes try to be like her," mum said and I smiled. "Seriously," Zac said but I just ignored him and continued eating. I looked at my watch as I finished breakfast and saw I had half an hour left. "Bye mum, I am going to work," I said as I kissed my mum's cheek. "Bye Zac," I said. "Bye Sonny, have fun at work," I heard mum yell. I got into my black Lamborghini and headed to work.

I walked in and was greeted by Mr Pike. "Sonny, so nice to finally meet you," he greeted me happily. "Thank you for inviting me to So Random Mr Pike," I told him. "It's a pleasure and please call me Marshall. If you want to meet everyone else take a left and walk straight ahead as everyone is in the prop house and you are sharing a dressing room with Tawni," he exclaimed to me. "Thank you," I said and then started walking to the prop house. I entered and saw two people playing video games and they were Nico and Grady and I saw Tawni applying makeup. You see I watched So Random everyday as it is my favourite TV show. "Hey, do you have a visitor pass?" Nico asked me once he realised I was in the room. "Um no, I am your new cast member Sonny Munroe," I said. "Sonny, so great to meet you," Nico said and he shook my hand. Grady did the same. "So Sonny, what car do you have?" Tawni asked me and I pointed to it. "Wow! We are going to be great friend," she told me. "Might I say I love your outfit," she complimented. "Thank you," I replied. "Sonny, I need to ask you a few questions," a girl asked me. I screamed. "How often does she do that?" I asked everyone. "A lot but you will get used to it," Nico said. "Ok, so what were you going to ask me Zora?" I asked Zora. "What do you think of the falls'?" she asked. "I don't like it, I mean how can people watch it, it doesn't make sense and my entire family except for me and my brother watch it," I exclaimed. "You are going to be great here!" everyone shouted together. I was about to say something when someone walked in.

Chad Dylan Cooper. "Randoms', Sonny," he said briefly. "Wait how do you guys know each other?" Grady asked. "My family, wait let me rephrase that, my mum and dad and his mum and dad are really good friends and him and my brother met I think 15 years ago but I wasn't born then, since then our parents have been seeing each other at least once a week and last night we had dinner together and we met…" I exclaimed but was interrupted by a ringing. "Hold up one sec," I said. I answered my phone. "Hey Sonny," Zac said casually. "Zac I have three things to tell you: 1. Get out of my room! 2. Stop touching my stuff! And 3. What do you want?" I exclaimed well more like shout. My cast mates' gave me a confused look but Chad was normal. "How is your first day at work?" he asked me. "Bad guess who it is?" I asked. "Pooper," he guessed. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked sarcastically. "Just a hunch, anyway tell him I am way better than him and quit the sarcasm," he demanded. I turned towards him, "Chad, Zac said he is better then you," I told him. "Hey, no he isn't. Tell Efro he is just a wannabe as he can't act and he is banned from Mackenzie Falls'," Chad ordered. "Zac, Pooper called you Efro and he said you are a wannabe and you can't act and you are also banned from Mack Falls'," I told Zac. "Tell Pooper why would I want to come there anyway?" he told me. "Look Zac if you want to argue with Chad then come here and do it as I am not your messenger, now seriously what do you want?" I yelled angrily. "Mum told me to tell you we are going to Poopers house tonight and don't bother screaming because I know you are going to do that," he said. "I can tell you are smirking and if mum told you to tell me couldn't you text," I complained. "How did you know and I wasn't bothered," he said. "I know you Zac and you are so lazy, now for the last time get out of my room!" I yelled. With that he hung up. "Good news Chad, you can continue your argument with Zac tonight because we are coming over to your house for dinner," I exclaimed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled. "Look I get it; you don't want us to come well neither do I got that?" I exclaimed. "Got it, see you tonight, unfortunately, and Efro, extra unfortunately," he said and walked away. "Wow, you got Chad to leave," Grady said. "So," I said confused. "So, Chad usually doesn't leave with boasting about himself or Mackenzie Falls'," Zora exclaimed. "Boy you are good girl, now who were you talking to on the phone?" Tawni asked. "It was my brother Zac; please don't freak out, Efron. We are step-brothers because when Zac was two his dad died, when he was three our mum remarried to my dad his step-dad and when he was four they gave birth to me so my surname isn't Efron but Munroe," I exclaimed. Everyone now was staring at me.

Chad's POV

Stupid Munroe making me look stupid and outsmarting me. How dare she do that to me! I wanted to see her and the other Randoms' and then when I got there stupid Efro had to call and then we had this stupid argument and I didn't even have a good comeback to his first statement. Not only that but Sonny and Efron is coming to my house tonight. Who approved of that? I then realised I was outside my dressing room so I walked in to find my entire cast in there. "What are you guys doing in my dressing room?" I asked. "Did you know the Randoms' are getting a new cast member?" they all asked in unison. "I did, yesterday," I replied. "Do you know what that means?" Marta asked me. "Yeah, another person to tell how great our show is and how awesome CDC is," I said stating the obvious. "Now get out all of you!" I yelled and they all obeyed obediently. I then sat on my couch and started to watch some movies til filming started. They are all dumb heads, is that what they came in for? Stupid cast. I looked at my movies and picked Insidious, I heard it is really scary. I quickly glanced at my watch, two hours til filming, I have loads of time.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry Chad's POV was short but there wasn't that much to say. Stay tuned for the next chapters.**


End file.
